


You're Even Beautiful When You're Sick

by Lashton_Larry



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lashton_Larry/pseuds/Lashton_Larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke wakes up one morning and his head is pounding. And Ashton being the good boyfriend he is takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Even Beautiful When You're Sick

I woke up that morning, my head was spinning, and it felt like someone was hitting me in the head with a hammer. I sat up rubbing my temples a little. I threw my legs over the side of the bed, jumping when my phone started to ring. I groaned while picking it up and reading the screen. 

INCOMING CALL: ASHY ♥

I sighed lightly before answering in a shaky croaky voice. "H-hello?" 

I ended up couching a little. "Hey babe do-" I cut him off when I started to sneeze like ten times. 

I cleared my throat. "Y-yes?" I could literally hear him sigh. "Awh baby you're sick?"

I shook my head like he could see. "No *sneeze* I'm f-*cough*-ine." 

I heard rustling on the speaker before he finally said something. "No you're not. Here how about I get some soup, and movies, and we can cuddle and I'll rub your shoulders, Okay?" 

I hesitated for a second, but when I thought about spending the day with Ashton, I agreed. "O-okay..." 

I could see him grinning on the other side of the phone. "Okay. I'll see you in a few minutes baby!" 

"Ok-*sneeze*-ay." 

He chuckled a little before hanging up. I set my phone down before laying back in my bed. I pulled the comforter over my body and snuggled into it. Next thing I knew in was asleep again.

The next time I woke up was when there was loud knocking on my door. I groaned before grabbing a thin blanket and wrapping it around myself while walking to the door. When I opened it, Ashton was on the other side. He had soup, and movies in his hands. 

He frowned while walking into the house. "You should have left the door unlocked, then you wouldn't had to get out of bed." 

I sneezed once again whole tired ly following him until we got to the couch. Cause that where I got dizzy. He turned towards me. 

"Oh baby you look like you're about to faint. Sit down and wait here." He ordered while walking through the hallway. 

I sat down and started playing with the blanket that was still wrapped around me. Soon Ashton walked back out. He smiled a little down at me before motioning me to stand. 

When I did, he unexpectedly picked me bridal style. I did protest, all I did was snuggle closer to him by wrapping one arm over his shoulder. 

Soon we were back in my room and he was laying me down on my bed. He turned and I whined making him look back at me. I made grabby hands for him and he smiled. 

"Let me put in a movie, then we can cuddle okay?" 

I nodded, watching him walk to my Tv and get everything set up. He walked to my closet next, grabbing the thermometer, and closing it. He walked over and I opened my mouth. 

He placed it under my tongue before grabbing my cup then walking into my bathroom to fill it. The thermometer started to beep, so he walked out, set the cup down and took the thing out of my mouth.

He frowned. "102.2 fever. You poor boy..." 

He leaned over and grabbed the bottle of liquid that I quickly figured out was medicine. He poured the said amount into the little cup and held it out for me. 

I scrunched up my face, making him coo at me. "Don't do that, its adorable."

I sighed, shaking my head and pointing to the medicine. "Please take it Lukey. It'll make you feel better."

I bit my lip before taking it. "Okay," I whispered and drank the disscusting taste of cherries. 

I ended up scrunching my nose up again, making him smile and coo even more.  

I let out a breath, patting the spot next to me. He layed down and I quickly turned to lay my head on his chest. I sighed, burying my face into his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair as I wiggled around trying to get comfortable. 

"Do you want me to rub your shoulders?" He asked while kissing my head. 

I nodded. "Please?" In asked, looking up at him. 

Ashton's Pov-

When Luke looked up at me I smiled a little more. "Okay. Sit in between my legs, love!" 

He nodded before slowly crawling over and inbetween my legs. He rested his back against my chest and pulled the comforter over us. I reached up and gently started to massage his shoulders and upper back. 

He sighed contently and I couldn't help but think about the way Luke looked. His face may have been pale, but his cheeks were painted in a rosy pink, his nose was kinda red. He basically loomed like he did when it was cold outside. 

"God dammit, you're even beautiful when you're sick!" I said out loud making him giggle but I quickly turned into a cough. 

I lightly pat his back until he relaxes against my chest again. I lean a little forward and turn his head towards me. I lean in more but before our lips can, he puts his hand over my mouth. 

"No Ashy, you'll get sick too.." 

I smiled against his hand before removing it. "I don't fucking care." 

And finally our lips met. He rolled his eyes before closing them. We kissed for about a minute before he pulled back and turned his head back to the movie. 

I wrapped my arms around his waist and he intertwined our fingers. I smiled even more while pressing ages soft kisses to his neck.

And trust me it was worth it, even if I got sick a week later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Leave kudos and comments, Thanks! :)))


End file.
